Unknown Past
by DMysterious
Summary: (Originally called "OCed-Legend Made From Multiple Dreams!") New enemies from a forgotten past? A revived Turbo? Children killing each other? What else could you want in this! Oh, I know. Your OCs. (OC Entry Contest Inside!)
1. OC Entry Rules!

_**D: Okay, gotta explain some things. The reason I deleted this story (if none of you realized it) was because I felt I didn't need to keep a story that was only made for one reason. So since that reason was completed, I just got rid of it without thinking because of my hate for it. Why did I hate it? Because the ONLY GOSHDARN REASON people reviewed to it more than the other stories D made…was because of a pairing. A simple, idiotic pairing. A pairing that for SOME REASON, makes the readers decide if they like a story or not.**_

_**And there's the reason. Because I hated the fact that people only reviewed more due to a freaking pairing. I can't say that all the reviewers did that, but I can say that the experiment was a success. Anyways, the reason I'm now uploading this story again is because I realized if I didn't finish it, I'd be killing dreams. Also, 2 OC entries were done completely right via PM, so I'd feel bad for wasting some ideas. So…here we go again. Except this time, slightly different.**_

* * *

_**Time to explain the rules!**_

_**Sugar Rush-Age Limit: 12**_

3 boys

3 girls

_**{A/N: They'll be showed the most.}**_

_**Hero's Duty-Age Limit: 25**_

? boys

? girls

_**{A/N: Most of these will pretty much just be "extras". 1 or 2 of them might become a main character.}**_

* * *

*I won't tell you if you're OC was accepted or not. You'll know when they appear. If you have an account, please PM your OC. If your just a guest, you can just leave it in a review. But guests must come up with some kind of name so I can identify them.

*Please don't include anything that makes your OC a "fan" of something. (Ex.: Shirts with soda logos)

*Sugar Rush OCs must have a weapon that is related to the candy they're based on. Hero Duty weapons have to be some kind of futuristic space weapon.

*Please use **new** OCs that haven't been used in another story before. I want brand new characters if possible. I'll be okay if the OC is your favorite one that you've created.

*Your OC can't have "special" relationships with Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, or Candlehead.

**Any entry disobeying multiple of the set rules will NOT be accepted.**

_The Form_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:** (Marks/Tattoos|Accessories|Clothes)

**Equipment (Must be related to their candy):** (Weapons|Items)

**Ability:**

**Personality:**

**Kart Appearance (It's a choice):** (If from Sugar Rush)

**Armor Appearance (It's a choice):** (If from Hero's Duty)

**Relations (It's a choice):** (Family|Friends|Boyfriend/Girlfriend|Husband/Wife)

* * *

_**D: I'll be awaiting your entries, fellow dreamers.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**D: Welcome to the first chapter. Just a little something to for ya.**_

_**Vanellope: I thought it was because you were working on other things.**_

_**D: …Quiet. I'm a psychopath.**_

_**{A/N: Luckily, this story doesn't need any OCs…for now.}**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **__**Turbo Revived!**__**/Return Of An Annoying Pest**_

_It was a normal day in the land of Sugar Rush. The citizens were cheering for their favorite racers, the racers were racing as hard as they could, and a gigantic, humanoid, metal bug thing was chasing Vanellope. Wai-what?_

Vanellope was in her Candy Kart, driving as fast as she could from the bug thing. "The heck man?! Why can't you leave me and this game alone?!" Vanellope shouted to the bug thing.

"Because I want my revenge!" shouted the bug thing.

"Seriously Turbo?! I literally have Ralph and about the whole arcade on a moment's call. They will kick your molasses!"

"I'd like to see them try!" said Turbo as he swiped at Vanellope, who just glitched away, "Besides, it won't matter. I'll kill you before they can arrive!"

Vanellope drove through a Sugar Cube. **"Sweet Seekers!"** announced the announcer. Vanellope turned her kart around & drove backwards with her Sweet Seekers aimed at King Turbug. "Then take this you psychopathic, clownish king!" yelled Vanellope as she shot all three Sweet Seekers at him.

King Turbug just smiled as the flaming candies flew at him. He slashed through the first one, ate the second one, & caught the third one after licking his lips. "Here you little glitch," he said as he pulled back his arm, "Have sthome candy!" He then threw the last Sweet Seeker at Vanellope's kart.

The flaming candy missed her kart by an inch, hitting the ground in front of her, but it still sent her kart spinning in mid-air. _"But those shots…"_ thought a shocked Vanellope, _"…Were at point-blank."_ Her kart landed upside-down on the ground. Vanellope crawled out from under it & started to run. She unfortunately was caught in King Turbug's claws. "Hey, let me go!" said Vanellope.

"Never glitch!" said King Turbug as he flew towards Grand Central Station, "Time for revenge!"

"What do you got against me? I didn't do anything to you!" said Vanellope.

"You took my kingdom away from me and kept trying to race!" said King Turbug.

"A kingdom you **stole** from **me**. And I'm pretty sure I've never done that," said Vanellope.

"Well you would've," said King Turbug.

"After everything you've done to me, then of course I would," said Vanellope.

"Sthhut up you little brat! You sthtill causthed me to losthe a kingdom," said King Turbug.

"Actually, wasn't that Ralph? I did nothing as he fought you and set off Diet Cola Mountain," said Vanellope.

"Yesth, but you sthaved him," said King Turbug as they approached the exit, "Hoo hoo, here we are." Right when they were about to fly through the exit, a dark purple vortex emitting white electricity appeared in front of them. "Whoa!" said King Turbug as he backed away from it, then tried to fly away from it.

"What the heck is that?!" asked Vanellope as King Turbug started to b pulled back into the vortex.

"How sthhould I know?" replied King Turbug as he used his free hand to stick his claw in the ground, using it as an anchor.

"Sorry Turbutt, but I'm not sticking around to see where that portal goes," said Vanellope as she glitched herself out of King Turbug's grasp.

"Oh no you don't!" said King Turbug as he tried to grab her again with his newly free claw, only to miss her as the ground his other claw was stuck in broke off. "No. No. No-no-no-no!" screamed King Turbug as he was pulled towards the vortex. When he neared it, a giant black hand grabbed him & pulled him into the vortex as he screamed in anger. The vortex then glowed bright, causing Vanellope to shield her eyes. A flash was the last thing she saw before her world went dark.

A figure in a pitch-black hood stood over Vanellope, with its hand in her head. It then pulled its hand out of her head, with a code fragment in its hand. "Have a nice update, Ms. Von Schweetz," said the figure before chuckling darky as it faded away, "You'll need it."

[line]

Vanellope sat up instantly sweating & breathing frantically. _"What the heck was that?"_ thought Vanellope as she calmed down, _"It doesn't matter now."_ "That was a pretty messed up dream," said Vanellope as she got out of her bed & got dressed. Vanellope walked out the door & was instantly greeted by her home-game friend, Rancis. "Oh, hi Fluggerbutter," said Vanellope.

"Hi Van. You ready or that update?" asked Rancis.

"I sure am Flu-" said Vanellope as Sour Bill approached her from behind.

"Princess…" Sour Bill droned.

"It's President," said Vanellope.

Sour Bill stared at her unamused & continued. "Your 'special program' is on again," Sour Bill into Vanellope's ear.

"Oh," said Vanellope before she turned to Rancis, "I'm sorry, but can we talk again later? Prezidutes call."

"I understand," said Rancis as he smiled before he went away.

"Prince-" started Sour Bill.

"President!" interrupted Vanellope.

"Your scouts have sent back…" said Sour Bill as he handed Vanellope a pure white envelope, "..this."

"Thank you Sour Bill," said Vanellope as she opened the envelope, took out the contents, & started to look over all of it. Her eyes widened as she thought _"He's…still alive?"_

"Princess, are you okay?" Sour Bill asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay," Vanellope said quietly before she started walking, "Just need to process stuff."

Sour Bill nodded as Vanellope turned the corner before realizing something. _"She didn't get irritated when I called her a princess,"_ thought Sour Bill.

Vanellope couldn't stop smiling while crying as she looked again & again to make sure. _"I can't believe he's alive,"_ thought Vanellope as she went to go prepare for the upgrade.

[line]

Turbo's eyes opened in fear as he scanned the room he was in. All he found was complete darkness. The only light in the room were several dark purple candles. _"Ugh, what the heck is this place? All I remember is flying into Diet Cola lava. Wait!"_ thought Turbo before noticed that his whole body was a see-through blue, _"What happened to me? Did I…die? And most importantly…"_ "…Where…am I?" said Turbo as his voice echoed.

"You're in the Deleted Zone, Mr. Turbo," said the hooded figure.

Turbo flinched at the intruder. "Who are you? What do you want?" Turbo asked in fear.

"Who I am? That information does not matter as of this moment. What does matter is your revival," said the hooded figure.

"Revival, wh-wh-what do you-?" asked Turbo.

"Shush, Mr. Turbo, the ceremony is beginning," said the hooded figure as he pulled out the code fragment.

"What is that?" Turbo asked worriedly.

"This is the remains of your code after your…'incident'," said the hooded figure as it spun the code fragment in its hand, "All I need to do to reactivate it…" The hooded figure took a shard of light out of his pocket. "…is to give it a 'reboot'," said the hooded figure as it jammed the shard into the code fragment.

Turbo clutched his head & screamed in agony as his **"spirit"** was slowly being sucked into the code fragment. Once Turbo was fully sucked into the code fragment, the code fragment flashed white before glitchly streams of code were absorbed into it from around the dark room they were in. The fragment exploded in a flash of light, & Turbo in his Cy-Bug form emerged as the light died down. "Whoa," said Turbo as he checked his body while laughing in happiness, "Yes, yes! This is amazing! I'm alive again!" Turbo turned to the hooded figure, grabbed his little hand with both of his & shook it.

The hooded figure ripped its arm out of Turbo's claws & wiped it on his pant leg as if there was some dirty substance on it. "Uh, you are quite welcome…I guess," it said.

"What can I do to repay you?" asked Turbo with a smile on his face.

The hooded figure grinned maliciously. "Oh don't worry. I known **exactly** what you can do," it said.

"What, what? I'll do anything!" said Turbo.

"Anything huh?" said the hooded figure as it turned towards Turbo's direction & stroked its chin, "Well I always wanted a puppet."

"A…puppet?" a confused Turbo asked, "I guess I could try finding one."

"No need," said the hooded figure as its finger was wrapped in a black aura as it pointed it at Turbo's chest, "You'll do just fine." Before Turbo could react, a thin beam of black energy shot from the hooded figure's finger through Turbo's chest.

Turbo's eyes widened & his mouth opened in sudden pain as the beam disappeared, causing Turbo to drop to the ground, limp.

The hooded figure smirked as he watched the body transform into his "toy". "Oh look at that. A brand, new toy. But who should I share it with?" it asked itself before snapping its fingers, "I know who will…" It grinned maliciously as the body glowed purple, showing that the transformation was done. "Vanellope…"

* * *

_**{A/N: I wonder what I'll upload next.}**_


End file.
